My Happy Ending
by dialvian
Summary: not a songfic. hermione bertemu draco dan jatuh cinta padanya. draco menyatakan cintanya pada hermione, namun belakangan hermione tahu bahwa draco berbohong. lalu datanglah ron ke dlm kehidupan hermione. Dramione fanfic. slight Ronmione. hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Pair: Draco – Hermione | slight Ron – Hermione**

**Warn: OOC, AU, alur cepet, typo bertebaran, dan segala ketidaksempurnaan lainnya**

**Hope you will like it, guys..**

**Happy reading ^^**

**My Happy Ending**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah Hogwarts High School, London. Aku sangat merindukan teman-teman lamaku di Paris. Tapi orang-orang di sini juga terlihat menyenangkan. Banyak yang membantuku mengenal tempat ini. Dan aku bertemu seorang lelaki di sini. Draco Malfoy. Dia sangat tampan dan menyenangkan. Rambut pirang platina serta mata kelabunya yang tajam semakin menambah ketampanannya.

Di hari pertama, Draco menemaniku melihat-lihat sekolah baruku. Dan mengantarkanku ke kelasku. Namun setelah hari itu, ia tidak pernah masuk selama seminggu. Ketika ia kembali masuk ke sekolah, ia langsung menghampiriku dan menemaniku berbincang-bincang. Setelah seminggu kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, Draco mengajakku pergi keluar. Hanya berdua. Mungkinkah ini―kencan?

Kencan kami sangat menyenangkan dan kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja bagi kami. Setiap hari ia selalu menghampiriku di kelas selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan kami pergi bersama lebih dari dua kali dalam seminggu.

Sudah dua tahun kami bersama setelah hari pertama aku melihatnya dan hubungan kami tidak juga mengalami perkembangan. Kami masih sering berbincang dan sesekali pergi bersama. Namun hanya sebatas itu. Tidak ada yang spesial. Tunggu! Apa aku mengharapkan hubungan yang spesial dengannya? Jujur, ya. Semakin lama dekat dengannya, semakin sulit menyangkal bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya entah sejak kapan. Setiap kali kami pergi bersama, aku selalu berharap ia mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya dapat berharap.

"Hei, Hermione, tebak apa yang aku bawa!" ujarnya saat ia menemuiku dengan tangan di belakang tubuhnya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku menggeleng tanda menyerah setelah beberapa saat menerka dengan jawaban yang salah. Lalu ia menyeringai dan menunjukkan dua buah tiket pertandingan tennis dari tim kesukaan kami.

"Apa itu tiket sungguhan?" tanyaku tidak percaya, dan ia tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Astaga, Draco. Tiket The Lion? Kau serius?"

"Apa tiket ini terlihat palsu? Tentu saja aku serius dengan ini, Hermione. Kau senang?" katanya dengan seringai yang masih tertempel di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat mengharapkan dapat menonton permainan mereka secara langsung." Jawabku bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bahwa Draco masih ingat ketika aku mengatakan aku sangat menyukai The Lion. Dan ya, perasaan aneh ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kami pun pergi menonton pertandingan tennis tersebut bersama. Setelah pertandingan berakhir, Draco mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya.

"Draco, apa yang akan kita lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Tempat ini sangat… sepi." Tanyaku yang mulai ketakutan.

"Hermione. aku… aku mencintaimu, Hermione." ujarnya seraya menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa—"

"Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu barusan?" ucapnya sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan ucapanku sebelumnya.

"Ya, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ucapku akhirnya setelah beberapa lama terdiam karena sibuk mengendalikan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap dalam diriku. Dan aku yakin pipiku sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

"A-apa?" Draco tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan menungguku. Jujur aku menginginkannya, tapi aku terlalu gugup untuk memulainya.

Setelah lama kami terdiam, aku pun mulai mendekatkan diriku padanya hingga akhirnya bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku merasakan sensasi aneh saat bibir kami bertemu. Seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutku. Dan itu merupakan ciuman pertamaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione." ujarnya setelah kami melepaskan bibir kami.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi, Draco." jawabku dengan wajah yang aku yakin masih memerah.

"Aku tahu. Karena aku… benar-benar mencintaimu, Hermione." bisiknya dengan perlahan sambil kembali mendekatkan jarak di antara kami dan kembali bibir kami bertemu.

"Draco, apa ada yang ingin kau katakana lagi?" tanyaku yang masih terengah-engah akibat ciuman yang memabukkan tadi. Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang membuatnya mengatakan itu semua. Sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku?

Namun ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yang aku tahu, mulai saat itu, aku berpikir bahwa hidupku akan sempurna dengan adanya Draco di sisiku.

**xxxxx**

Tiga minggu sudah sejak hari itu. Aku dan Draco semakin dekat. Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kami adalah pasangan paling sempurna yang pernah ada. Aku bermaksud menemuinya di ruang olah raga. Namun aku lihat Draco sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya, jadi aku menunggu di dekat pintu ruang tersebut. Dari tempat ini, aku dapat mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Hei, mate, beritahu kami yang sebenarnya antara kau dengan gadis Granger itu." Aku dengar salah seorang temannya berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku berbohong pada Granger. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku mencintainya tapi faktanya—"

Aku tidak dapat menunggunya menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika aku mendengar bahwa ia berbohong padaku. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan ruang olah raga tersebut. Aku harus menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku merasa hatiku hancur dan bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana kepingan-kepingan hati itu berada. Bagaimana bisa Draco melakukan ini padaku? Dia mengatkan bahwa ia mencintaiku dan aku mempercayainya. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin selalu bersamaku dan aku juga mempercayainya.

Aku tidak ingat berada di mana sekarang, tapi aku tahu aku tidak pernah ingin kembali ke kelas lagi, ia pasti berada di sana. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku di hadapannya. Tidak ada lagi seorangpun di sampingku. Dan sekali lagi, air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku.

"Hermione! apa yang kau lakukan di tempat dingin seperti ini? Kau bisa mem—" ujar suara Draco yang tanpa kusadari telah berdiri di sampingku. Ia berhenti ketika melihatku menangis. "Mione, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" lanjutnya, tangannya hendak menyentuh wajahku.

Sontak aku menepis tangannya sebelum benar-benar menyentuh wajahku. "Kau bisa menghentikan aktingmu sekarang juga, Draco." ia hendak bicara tapi aku menyelanya, "kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi padaku, Draco. jika kau tidak menyukaiku, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berkata tidak."

"Hermione, sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawabnya, raut wajah bingung terlihat jelas darinya. Untuk sesaat, aku sangat ingin mempercayai bahwa aku salah mendengar waktu itu. Namun saat aku teringat ucapannya itu, semakin aku tidak ingin percaya dengan apapun yang akan dikatakannya. "Aku mencintaimu, jika itu yang ingin kau tahu. Aku telah mengatakannya, kau tahu itu, Mione. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

Bagaimana bisa ia berkata bohong di hadapanku langsung seperti ini? "Ya, kau telah mengatakan hal itu, tapi kau tahu itu tidak benar."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

Oh Draco, kau tahu benar apa yang kumaksud. Kau telah berbohong dan menghancurkan hatiku sekarang. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin kau pergi sekarang. Aku tidak sanggup menatapmu lagi. Itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu di hadapannya. Aku terlalu pengecut. "Kau tahu draco, kau lelaki yang baik. Banyak gadis yang telah menunggumu di luar sana. kenapa tidak kau temui saja mereka?" hanya itu yang kukatakan padanya.

"Aku tidak mau. Karena sudah ada kau di sini. Aku tidak mau yang lain, Mione. Tolong." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

Mataku kembali memanas dan air mataku kembali jatuh. "Tolong, Draco, pergi."

"Mione, kimohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku." Pintanya, dan dapat kulihat air mata juga mengalir perlahan di wajah pucatnya.

Kau menangis, Draco? kenapa kau menangis seperti itu? Kau membuat ini semakin sulit. Beberapa menit yang lalu kau bercerita kepada teman-temanmu bahwa kau membohongiku, dan sekarang kau menangis seolah kau terlalu mencintaiku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, tidak ingin aku menatap matanya saat ini. "Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita, Draco. aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Tolong, tolong jangan pernah lupakan apa yang telah kita lalui, Draco. kau telah membohongiku dengan mudahnya, dan aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu."

Aku melihat wajahnya sekali lagi, wajahnya semakin basah oleh air mata. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis sebelumnya. Draco adalah orang yang tidak akan dengan mudahnya menunjukkan emosinya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menguatkan hatiku, dan pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi untuk memulai hidup baru yang ditemani kesepian.

**xxxxx**

Waktu terasa sangat lambat tanpa adanya Draco yang menemaniku lagi. Dua tahun sudah sejak kejadian hari itu. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Sendiri di tengah hilir mudik pengunjung sebuah taman rekreasi. Aku berjalan sambil sesekali melihat burung-burung merpati yang berkumpul di sepanjang jalan. Dan aku melihatnya, tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, Draco Malfoy sedang memberi makan burung-burung merpati yang mengerumuninya.

Tanpa sadar aku berhenti melangkah dan mengamatinya. Ia masih sama seperti dulu, seperti Draco Malfoy yang kukenal. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, mata kami bertemu. Draco tersenyum dan menghampiriku.

"Hai." Aku menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Hai." Balasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Draco? Lama tidak bertemu." Aku tahu uacapanku terdengar bodoh. Tentu saja kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Dan aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami sebelumnya.

"Uhm, aku—" belum sempat ia menjawabnya, seseorang memanggil namanya. "Err… Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang, Hermione."

"Oh, baiklah."

Singkat. Sangat singkat. Dan sekarang ia telah pergi. Aku tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, yang ia katakan hanyalah 'Hai' dan setelah itu ia pamit pergi? Bahkan kami tidak berani menatap mata satu sama lain saat bicara karena kami takut ingatan meyakitkan itu terlintas lagi. Sudah dua tahun berlalu namun rasa sakit itu masih bisa kurasakan, dan aku tidak pernah sekali pun berhenti memikirkannya. Kadang aku berpikir bahwa hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan adalah berpisah dengannya.

**xxxxx**

"Maaf, Nona, aku tahu kau tidak bekerja di sini, namun apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan obat-obatan di sini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Ya, aku memang tahu semua yang ada di toko ini karena sudah setahun belakangan ini aku menjadi pelanggan toko ini. "Ya, tentu. Kau bisa menemukannya di lorong sebelah sana." jawabku menunjuk lorong paling ujung di toko ini.

Dia memberikan senyumnya kembali, "Terima kasih."

Aku balas tersenyum padanya. "Ya, sama-sama. Tidak perlu sungkan."

"Uhm… sebagai tanda terima kasih, maukah kau pergi bersamaku jika ada waktu? Ya, semacam… kencan? Makan malam, atau menonton film?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sedikit gugup. Kurasa sekarang wajahnya lebih merah daripada rambutnya.

"Kencan? Aku tidak tahu—errr…"

"Ron." ujarnya memperkenalkan namanya.

"Ya, Ron. Uhm, aku tidak tahu, Ron. mungkin kencan bukanlah ide yang bagus." Jawabku. Kulihat raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Jangan salah paham, Ron. kau kelihatannya adalah lelaki yang baik. Aku hanya… trauma. Aku telah menjalani hubungan dengan seorang lelaki dan itu menyakitkan."

"Oh, maaf, err—"

"Hermione."

"Ya, maaf, Hermione. kapan itu terjadi?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu." jawabku. Pemuda bernama Ron itu menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tahu itu sudah lama terjadi, tapi…"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, Hermione. dia pasti sangat spesial bagimu, bukan? Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Tapi jika kau terus menghabiskan hidupmu dengan masa lalu, kau akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa di masa depan." Ujarnya lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

Ketika aku mendengarnya, aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Draco, hanya saja, kali ini lebih kuat. "Ucapanmu luar biasa, Ron. Err… tentang kencan yang kau tawarkan, kurasa aku akan menerimanya."

Ia tersenyum dan setelah itu ia mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

Sejak hari itu, Ron sering mengunjungiku. Dan ajaibnya, sejak ada Ron, aku tidak pernah memikirkan Draco lagi. Kami selalu pergi bersama setiap ada waktu luang. Dan suatu hari, Ron melamarku di sebuah bukit yang langitnya terdapat jutaan bintang. Ron memberiku dua buah replika bintang, satu berukuran kecil, dan satunya berukuran besar.

"Hermione, bersediakah kau menerimaku sebagai calon suamimu?" tanyanya waktu itu. "Jika kau menerimaku, berikan bintang yang besar padaku, tapi jika kau menolakku, berikan bintang yang kecil padaku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku mencintainya, dengan cara yang berbeda tentunya. Ron satu-satunya lelaki yang dapat membuatku sembuh dari luka masa laluku dengan Draco. bodoh jika aku menolak lelaki sehebat dan sebaik Ron. Maka aku pun memberikan bintang yang berukuran besar kepadanya. "Aku bersedia, Ron."

Mendengar itu, ron lantas menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan lembut. Sebulan setelah itu kami pun menikah. Hari itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Ron yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna putih yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya menungguku di depan altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati dalam ikatan cinta.

**xxxxx**

Hidup memang seperti roda yang berputar. Manusia tidak bisa selamanya berada dalam kebahagiaan. Dua tahun sudah pernikahanku dengan Ron, namun Tuhan malah meranggut kebahagiaanku dengannya. Tanpa kuketahui, Ron mengidap radang paru-paru akut.

Aku telah memohon pada Dokter yang ada agar berusaha menyembuhkan Ron dari penyakitnya itu, namun mereka mengatakan hanya keajaibanlah yang dapat menolongnya bertahan hidup. Sekecil apapun keajaiban itu, aku akan menunggunya. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Ron.

"Ron, kumohon bertahanlah. Demi aku. Demi kita. kumohon, Ron." Air mata tak henti-hentinya membasahi wajahku. Aku merasakan perasaan takut yang memenuhi diriku. Tuhan seharusnya mengambilku juga jika Ia ingin mengambil Ron. Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpanya. Kami telah melewati banyak hal bersama. Ia adalah lelaki terhebat yang pernah kutemui dan ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. "Kumohom, Ron, jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Ron membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, dan menoleh kepadaku. "Mione. Aku mencintaimu, Hemione. Kau tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, bukan?" bisiknya dengan lemah. Aku hanya sanggup menganggukkan kepalaku. Melihatnya seperti itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Aku menggerakkan bibirku namun tak ada kata-kata yang mampu keluar.

Itu adalah hal terakhir yang aku dengar darinya sebelum ia pergi untuk selamanya. Terkadang aku berpikir Tuhan begitu kejam kepadaku. Namun aku tahu Tuhan selalu punya maksud di balik setiap kejadian. Melepaskan seseorang yang tak kau harapkan kepergiannya memang selalu sulit. Aku telah mengetahui bahwa Ron bisa pergi kapan saja, namun aku tidak pernah siap untuk melihatnya pergi. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun berapa banyak pun air mata yang kukeluarkan, kesedihan ini tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun.

Aku mencoba untuk melepas kepergiannya dengan perasaan bahagia, namun itu terlalu sulit. Berbulan-bulan lamanya aku masih terpuruk karena kepergian suami yang sangat kucintai. Orang-orang berpikir aku jatuh ke dalam depresi yang sangat dalam sehingga aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku yang seperti dulu lagi. Ya, mungkin mereka benar. semuanya tidak akan sama lagi sejak kau kehilangan seseorang yang amat sangat kau cintai.

**xxxxx**

Setahun sudah sejak kematian Ron dan aku masih sering menangisinya seorang diri. Sepulangnya dari tempat makam Ron, aku mengunjungi toko tempat pertama kali aku dan Ron bertemu. Di tengah perjalanan aku mendenar suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Aku mempercepat langkahku, berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Namun tak lama kemudian orang itu menepuk pundakku.

"Hermione? Kau Hermione?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku agar bisa melihatnya. "Ternyata benar. Sudah mendengar tentang suamimu, aku turut menyesal. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hermione?"

Sekali lagi, takdir mempermainkanku. Kenapa dia? Kenapa Draco Malfoy yang hadir kembali? Oh, Draco, kau datang di waktu dan keadaan yang salah. "Hai, Draco. Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja." Sebisa mungkin aku mengendalikan perasaanku.

"Hermione, aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang ingin kau temui saat ini. Tapi, jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, tolong katakanlah." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak, Draco. aku sungguh baik-baik saja." Ya, aku berbohong. Aku tidak baik-baik saja, terlebih lagi setelah melihatnya sekarang ini.

Draco tersenyum dan perlahan memelukku dengan lembut. Dan entah mengapa tubuhku tidak menolaknya. Aku pun hanyut dalam pelukkan hangatnya. Rasanya masih sama seperti ketika kami sering berbagi pelukkan sewaktu di masa sekolah dulu. Baru kusadari, aku merindukan pelukkan ini. Aku merindukan Draco.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin membenciku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku ada di sini bersamamu, Hermione. Selalu. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar pergi dari pikiranku sejak hari itu, hari dimana kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, dan aku berdiam diri di bawah hujan selama sisa hari itu. Itu adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku." Ujarnya setelah melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti itu, Draco." aku membalikkan tubuhku, hendak melanjutkan perjalananku ke toko tersebut.

"Aku tahu aku yang membuatnya seperti itu. Aku meyesal. Sangat. Aku telah berubah, Hermione."

Aku tetap melanjutkan perjalananku tanpa meoleh. Hati kecilku mengatakan aku ingin tetap di sana, bersama Draco. Namun otakku menolaknya. Sekuat mungkin aku menahan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Perasaan yang aneh namun terasa tidak asing bagiku. Aku pernah merasakannya sebelum ini. Aku pernah merasakannya ketika pertama kali aku bertemu Draco.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku telah berkata bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku!" teriaknya sehingga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang melewati kami.

Aku berhenti. Kenapa percakapan ini jadi seperti ini? Ini tidak benar. tidak sekarang. Aku baru saja kehilangan suamiku. Kenapa lelaki ini harus datang kembali? Kenapa harus Draco?

"Draco! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanyaku setelah menghampirinya kembali.

"Aku ingin kesempatan kedua."

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?" aku berkata sedikit kasar. "Aku telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku sebelum aku kehilangan suamiku. Dan aku tidak siap untuk merasakan sakit lagi." Sekali lagi, aku melangkah menjauhinya.

"Kumohon, Mione!" Teriaknya lagi.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati air mata di ujung pelupuk matanya, namun ia tidak membiarkannya jatuh.

"Satu saja kesempatan. Jika kali ini aku mengkhianatinya, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya. Kumohon."

"Aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi, Draco." air mata jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku, aku tidak sanggup membendungnya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu, Hermione. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan membohongimu lagi jika kau memberiku kesempatan." Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya, sekarang jatuh sudah.

Aku terdiam. Air mata yang semakin deras jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah lagi. Aku sangat ingin mempercayainya saat ini. Namun aku tidak siap menerima yang lebih buruk dari ini jika ia menyakitiku lagi.

"Ayolah, pemuda itu telah memohon padamu. Berilah dia satu kesempatan atau kau mungkin akan kehilangan sesuatu yang luar biasa." kata seorang pejalan kaki yang berada di dekat kami.

"Baiklah." Ujarku akhirnya, dan bisa kulihat wajah Draco sedikit berbinar mendengarnya. Ia menarikku kedlam pelukannya dan membawaku melayang-layang di udara. Dia memelukku begitu erat hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernapas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia menurunkanku dan meniumku dengan lembut. detik itu juga aku menyadari aku tidak pernah benar-benar berhenti mencintai pemuda ini, aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintai cinta pertamaku.

**xxxxx**

**10 tahun kemudian**

"Rose, Scorpie, waktunya makan malam! Ayo kemari!" aku berteriak kepada dua anak yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah rumah kami. Aku selalu menyukai saat makan malam. Karena saat makan malam semua anggota keluargaku akan berkumpul dan berbincang satu sama lain. Aku mencintai keluargaku. Aku mencintai Draco dan kedua buah hati kami. Mereka sangat cerdas. Mereka mendapatkannya dari Draco. draco selalu menjadi pemuda yang cerdas.

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin brokoli?" tanyanya kepada Rose dan Scorpius.

"Eww!" jawab mereka serempak. Mereka benci brokolo. Lagipula tidak ada yang kecil yang suka dengan sayuran itu.

Malam ini, aku dan Draco berbaring di atas ranjang kami. Kami berbincang tentang segala yang terjadi di masa lalu kami. Butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk melepaskan segala emosi dan kesakitan yang pernah kami rasakan. Kami tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Ron. Draco telah mengerti betul bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Ron. Aku merindukannya. Aku masih belum dapat percaya bahwa Ron telah benar-benar pergi. Tapi aku bahagia bersama Draco, dan aku yakin Ron pasti akan bahagia juga untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia bersama Draco.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur, Love. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Draco." draco mengecup keningku dan aku pun terlelap dalam pelukkannya. Aku yakin akan mimpi indah malam ini.

**-F I N-**

**Yeay publish dic lagi *pelukpelukdraco***

**Kali ini idenya gak murni dari saya, saya sedikit (banyak) adaptasi dari love story yang ada di lovefatedestiny.**

**Setelah saya rombak di sana sini, maka jadilah fic ini.**

**Buat Dahe my bro, fic SasuNaru nya masih ngantri ya ^^ just wait!**

**Oke, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan mereview fic ini ya :D**

**Your review is my biggest motivation, guys…**

**See you~**


End file.
